


This isn't Goodbye.

by StrawberryQuokka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is in the Army, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryQuokka/pseuds/StrawberryQuokka
Summary: “Don’t worry. This isn’t goodbye. More like, see you later. So, I’ll see you later.”AU Where Adrien is in the army.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	This isn't Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> [BTW: No offence, but I didn't really want to research the French military, so this takes place in the US.]  
> Hope you like this One Shot!

Adrien pressed his forehead to Marinette’s.

“I’ll be home before you notice I’m gone.”

Marinette blinked back tears. You’d think after all the times they’ve had to do this, it would be easier. It wasn’t. 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” he kissed the top of Marinette’s head “and, when I get back, we can build that deck you’ve always wanted. Sounds good?”

Marinette nodded and hugged him tighter.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Me too. I’ll only be gone four months. I love you so much.”

Marinette wiped away the tears that had begun rolling down her face

“I love you too. C- come home. When you’re done. Okay? Come back.”

“Always, m’lady. Always.”

He kissed her.

“I need to go.”

“I know.”

“Don’t worry. This isn’t goodbye. More like, see you later. So, I’ll see you later.” He let out a sad chuckle. He blinked back some tears of his own. “You’re so brave, Marinette.”

“No. That’s you. You’re the one going away. You’re the one risking your life.” She hugged him one more time “Just come home soon.”

He whispered, so she could hear “I love you. I’m sorry, you’re not the one who signed up for this.”

“I did.” she whispered back “I did, the day I married you. I don’t regret it. I love you more.”

“Not possible” 

Adrien walked to the runway, not looking back. He was worried if he did, he wouldn’t be able to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I hoped you liked this One Shot.  
> Idk, last night I just had this dialogue pop into my head, so I was like; One Shot time!  
> Feel free to leave a comment about what you liked, or if I could've done anything better, (since I've never been in this type of situation.)  
> To anyone who has, Thank you for everything!!!
> 
> Ciao
> 
> \- Jules


End file.
